Hunter AU
by talyntmg18
Summary: What happens when you cross Pitch Perfect with a supernatural hunter au? This train wreck. Parings: Beca Mitchell & Chloe Beale/ Aubrey Posen & Stacie Conrad/ Lily & Donald/ Jesse Swanson & Benjamin Applebaum/ Fat Amy & Bumper. Commentary/Criticism welcome. Rated M for mentions of violence, swearing, and possible smut in future chapters.


"Agent Posen, gather your team and meet me in the debriefing room. Immediately." Agent Reynolds said, walking away.

"Yes, sir." Aubrey sent out an alert to her team to meet her in the debriefing room.

Aubrey, Agent Posen, and leader of the squadron, was there first, and then Agent Anakumara showed up next, Agent Swanson bounced in, and Agent Beale was last, looking like she had been running.

"Agents, sit down. This is a big assignment, and I want you to take this seriously." Agent Reynolds said, passing out files. "There's been a string of murders in a small town called Barden. We've contacted the branch there for any information, but they've gone dark. Something is committing these murders, and we believe that is a group of outcasts. Loners, who have formed their own pack. We have 1 murder, Jessica Stanley, who was drained dry. We presume that a vampire was at fault here. A young and inexperienced one. We have another murder, Ashley Crystal, who was ripped to shreds. The bite marks on the body and the lack of any flesh left leads us to believe that a werewolf was at work."

"A siren and a vampire in a pack? Seriously?" Agent Posen said, sounding shocked.

"Yes, and it only gets weirder from there. One of the bodies hasn't been identified yet, given how it looks like it was picked apart and every organ was harvested." Reynolds said.

"Witch or Warlock for sure, they love to harvest organs for potions." Agent Beale supplied.

"And we haven't identified the last body either, due to the fact that we haven't the poison inside of their body has melted almost everything into a human sized smoothie. The poison we found had traces related to the black widow spider." Reynolds said, setting the folder down.

"Like the evil version of spider-man." Agent Anakumara whispered.

"There's already an evil spider-man, it's-"Agent Swanson started.

"Unimportant. Sir, what is our mission?" Agent Posen asked.

"We're sending you in to find the killers and take them out. Whatever means necessary, but try not to burn the whole town down again, like Vegas." Reynolds dismissed them.

"Stacie, I am not going to help you if you keep trying to hump my leg." Beca growled out, attempting to help Stacie with her stupid dance routine.

"I'm not humping your leg! I am trying to perfect my grind!" She answered.

"Well, go grind on someone else. I need to get my homework done." Beca walked over to her side of the giant loft she shared with her little grouping of friends.

"Doesn't it suck that even though we're supernatural creatures, we're still slaves to school." Benji muttered, wiggling his fingers as sparks flew out of the ball of energy he created into his hands.

"College is a bit different then high school, Benji." Donald answered, shooting webs out of his wrists, creating little patterns.

They had all been friends in high school, when Benji cast a locater spell for any other supernatural beings in Barden, and the four had created a bond, finding comfort in each other's weirdness. They all shared a loft in an old abandoned factory building, but had decked it out. It was more like a bachelor pad now, rather than a home, with Becas' DJ mix table in the middle of the large room and Benjis' own little alchemy station and cauldron in the back corner of the loft. They all had separate little rooms that Donald had created out of webs on the other side of the large loft, and they had boarded up most of the windows. Benji had tiny balls of light that floated in the air to keep the loft lit, and he powered the T.V. off of some giant rat running on a wheel, constantly.

They all even worked at the same night club. Stacie, a leggy brunette, who went home with a new person every night, danced at the club. Donald, a good looking kid with glasses and black hair, looking like a colored spider-man to a point, worked at the bar. Benji was a lanky looking nerdy boy, but he had a good heart, he also worked the bar. Beca embodied the look of a vampire, wearing all black, with pale skin and dark eye liner. She seduced women left and right, but only when she needed to feed.

"Well, I'm out. I need to set up early for my set." Beca muttered, pushing out the door and sliding it shut, hopping down the 20 feet to the ground.

"It's a college town, so they'll probably be at the only night club that is actually decent. They will be on the prowl, and they'll most definitely try to see if we are easy targets. If you engage with a suspected member of the pack, contact the rest of the group immediately." Aubrey passed out ear pieces, and everyone loaded up on the proper gear, all while dressing like party go-ers in their twenties.

"If you encounter a member of the pack, you'll ask, 'how's the weather here?' We'll close in on your position immediately." Chloe said, brushing her red hair away from her face, sliding the ear piece in and strapping a silver knife to her thigh, under her light blue dress.

"If you're compromised, your silver knives will be a good defense. Unfortunately, if you engage with a member of the pack and they die or the rest of the pack sees, they will most likely flee. So, try not to be caught." Aubrey said, wearing a black cocktail dress strapped her knife to her thigh, like Chloe.

Lily was wearing jeans and a green blouse, but it worked and she was slipping throwing knives under her sleeves. Jesse was wearing a tank top and jeans with a snap back hat backwards, looking like a typical frat boy. He strapped his knife to hip, under the band of his jeans.

"Try not to get yourselves killed, yeah?" Aubrey finished, before they all left and went their separate ways, arriving at the club at different times to avoid suspicion.

"Everybody welcome Badass DJ Mitchell!" The announcer said as Beca walked up to the DJ booth, starting her set almost immediately.

She watched the bounce of people and listened to their heart rates to see what kind of songs they wanted to hear and play them accordingly. A flash of red caught her eye and she almost missed the bass drop, her vampire reflexes the only thing saving her set. She looked out at the crowd again, catching the red flash again, this time closer to the booth. Beca met the redhead's electric blue eyes with her own dark blue ones and flashed a grin, watching her sway to the music. The redhead shot her a wink and Beca grinned wider, finding her prey for the night.

Aubrey shuddered and pushed through the lot of sweaty bodies, headed straight for the only empty table when she bumped into a tall brunette.

"Crap, sorry!" Aubrey said, looking at the most attractive person she's ever seen.

"Oh! Don't worry about it!" The girl smiled at her. "I'm Stacie!"

"Aubrey." She smiled at the girl, watching her.

"You're pretty cute. Watch for me up there, I'll be dancing for you." The girl pointed at the stage and winked at Aubrey, then disappeared into the crowd.

Aubrey stared after her, completely shocked as she got up onto the stage. Aubrey could only gape as the girl, Stacie, did what could be considered an illegal dance for public up on the stage. Stacie met her eyes and shot her a saucy wink before slowly sliding down the pole, hips swaying the entire way down.

"Holy fuck." Aubrey muttered, snatching a shot off a passing tray a downing it.

Benji sat at the bar, watching everyone flock to Donald to watch him flip the bottles the same way, over and over again. Benji rolled his eyes. _Stupid,_ he thought, _that I have to be here, serving drinks to idiots all night when I could be perfecting the energizer weapon._

"Excuse me!" A voice called.

Benji looked up to see a muscular frat guy wearing a goofy grin.

"Do you think I could get a mojito?" The frat guy asked.

"A mojito? Really? I pegged you for one of the frat guys that chugged piss beer and did shots of tequila." Benji said, silently priding himself for not messing up.

"I like the drink, what can I say?" the guy grinned. "I'm Jesse!"

"Benjamin Applebaum."

"Cool name!" The guy smiled.

"Thanks." Benji smiled back, watching as Jesse, the frat boy, whooped loudly and bounced to the beat.

"So, Benji, worked here long?" Jesse said, still bouncing to the beat.

"Uh, yeah, a couple years, I study chemistry at the college here, and I'm also a magician." Benji turned red and slapped his forehead. "Oh, uh, no, I'm not really a magician, that was a joke."

"That's too bad, I think magicians are awesome." Jesse grinned at him.

Benji grinned back, still embarrassed.

"Right." Benji cleared his throat. "So, are you new here? What brings you to Barden?"

"Oh, you know, just scouting out the campus. I heard this place was pretty cool?" Jesse said, looking over his shoulder at Benji.

Benji shrugged.

"I guess, but only if you're into the night life."

"You're not?"

"Well, you see, I'm quite awkward and nerdy, so I don't really fit in."

"True. But I feel like you see a lot more then people give you credit for."

"What do you mean?" Benji furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh, you know, like, you know a good amount of secrets."

"I suppose so…"

"So, those murders, huh?" Jesse said abruptly.

"That's kind of a morbid thought, isn't it?" Benji wasn't quite sure where this conversation was going, or why the new frat boy was suddenly so interested about the murders.

 _Does he know something?_ Benji thought. _Shit, what do I do?_

"I mean, I guess. It's just like, I'm guessing that's the most interesting thing that's happened here in a while." Jesse murmured.

Benji was starting to panic, his eyes getting dodgy. Who is this goofy looking frat guy?

"What is?" Donald moved over, asking, catching that Benji was close to a panic attack.

"Oh, you know the murders. They're like, the most interesting thing that happens in small towns like this, right?" Jesse turned to Donald, not missing the way Benji was avoiding his eyes.

"Actually, no, there's quite a remarkable drug ring here. With all the college kids, you know. The murders were probably just idiots that got hooked on crack and had too many debts." Donald said, cleaning a glass.

"Yeah, I guess… so, Benji, how's the weather here?"Jesse said.

Jesse's voice is the only thing that shook Aubrey out of her haze of ogling Stacie. Aubrey looked around, spotting Jesse at the bar, talking to a nervous bartender, and stumbled over. She may or may not have had one too many drinks.

"Hey, you alright there?" Stacie, the object of Aubrey's latest fantasies, stood in front of her, covered in a light sheen of sweat from her dancing.

"I'm a lil buzzed." Aubrey slurred out, blinking the haze from her eyes. She shouldn't have drunk on the damn job, but she couldn't help but focus entirely on Stacie.

Stacie leaned in a bit, smirking softly.

"Want to get out of here?" Her eyes were bright, excited, and she licked her lips. Aubrey was definitely one of Stacie's more attractive targets.

Just then, a ringing in Stacie's ears started.

"Damn it, I have to go. Bye." Stacie turned and stormed towards the bar, grabbing Benji by the neck and dragging him out of the club.

"What the hell?" Jesse muttered, staring after the leggy brunette and the awkward boy.

"Aubrey is drunk." Lily's voice came through on the ear piece. "I'm pretty sure the siren had something to do with it, so I'm calling it a night. You and Chloe stay and see if you guys can find any more of the pack."

"No, I'm following my own lead." Jesse murmured, following Benji and the brunette from a distance.

"Thank you everyone, but that's the end of my set." Beca walked down from the booth, right over to redhead that's seemed to capture her attention for most of the night.

"Hi." The redhead said, smiling.

"No names, I don't do names. I only do one night, and then I'm gone. Are you in or no?" Beca said abruptly.

The redhead looked shocked.

"I, uh, no. I actually just wanted to talk." The redhead blushed.

"Talk?" Beca laughed. "I don't talk, I fuck. So, if you aren't interested, it was nice seeing you." Beca brushed past her, inhaling her intoxicating scent, but went to one of her normal girls, letting the redhead see, just to mess with her head. Beca had the feeling that this definitely wasn't the last time that she would see the redhead.


End file.
